Back to my homeland
by Kittyrocket
Summary: AU-Panem lives under Snow dictatorship. The Everdeens are part of the resistance, but when the father of the family is killed, women must go into exile. What will happen to the love between Katniss and Peeta when she goes? M for the next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Back to my homeland

The breeze was chilli, like always is when the autum is about to come. Katniss Everdeen was playing at the yard of her small house, almost at the end of The Seam, the poorest place of District 12. Her father was outside carving a wooden toy, he was a nice man with an amazing voice, that everyone at the district admire when he sang at the bonfire of the Spring Festival every year. Her mother was inside cooking dinner while she looked at her baby daughter sleeping at he crib and listened the soft whispers of the wind trough the trees . Katniss was looking at the birds that were flying above her forming a "V"once she got tired of the rag doll she was painting with mud. The sun was giving his last rays of light.

-Daddy, do birds go anywhere they want? – asked Katniss. Her father stopped his carving and loooked at the grey eyes of her little daughter. He smiled and sat beside her on the grass, and he tok her small hand between his big and calloused ones

- Yes, Kat, they can go anywhere they want- he said softly. Katniss looked at the bird that was near the fence of her yard with his little head crooked while he stared back at the girl.

-Even outside the fence?

-Even outside the fence, just like we do when we go hunting- he said

-And to the other disctricts?- she said, her father smiled

-Yes they can do that too, why are you asking?- he said while brushing her hair with one of his hands, her hair was still really soft, like the first curls of a baby. He loved her beyond words and loved her curiosity.

- Because I wanna go to the ocean with the birds, and I wanna go to that mountains that we see from the forest- she said while she looked at the bird, trying to figure out why she was staying and he was allowed to leave whenever he wanted . Her father smiled bigger

- One day you will be able to do it, but for now, keep those wishes with you, never let them go, because one day my love, we are going to do everything you said- He kissed her forehead and took her in his arms while entering the house. The smell of veggie soup and some flat grain bread was in the air.

He placed Katniss at the couch and walked the small distance to the kitchen with a big smile. He kissed his wife on the cheek and whisper in her ear:

-She's got the spirit of freedom- his wife smiled and turned to kiss him shortly and softly on the lips

-They are going to be as free as they want once this is over- she said .

-The boys say 13 is going to help us soon, very soon- he whispered again. A few years ago, District 13 was almost extinguished by the Capitol, the leading district of Panem, their opressed country. 13 was still alive, but underneath the surface of the earth, keeping everyone fooled while they were still working a way to defeat the regimen. They were leading a silent revolution that was going to liberate Panem of the regimen of horror that had started six years ago.

Mr and Mrs Everdeen fought against the man that now was leading Panem, president Snow, an evil man that killed almost half of the country once he noticed that they were against him when he presented as an opositor of the president that was at the power on those years, who was giving the fair amount of land, food, education and health for every family in the country. Snow was an ambitious man, he wanted power, he wanted money and with that current leadership, he was never going to have what he wanted, he was only going to have what he deserved as a regular citizen. Once he realized that the people was not giving up on their president, he started a plan with the armed forces, he promised them that they were going to have everything they wanted, lands, money, whatever they could imagine if they were loyal to him and his plan. First, the army killed the president and then, the chaos started. District per District, the armed forces, now called Peacekeepers searched for every man and woman that were against Snow, and they were tortured and killed at public executions at the main square. Thousand of orphan children starved on the streets, and no one wanted to help them because that meant that they were against Snow and they would be killed if any Peacekeeper saw them helping the kids. District 13, the largest of all Panem, was the one that showed fully resistance, so Snow dropped nuclear bombs that almost, almost, killed every citizen at 13. The dictatorship had started. The fear was in power now

Mr and Mrs Everdeen were among the civilians that fought against the Peacekeepers that invade District 12, but once they realized that Mrs Everdeen was pregnant, they were more cautious. The mothers and the pregnant were kept safe by the civilians, a silent agreement between the citizens of the district was the only reason they were alive, because almost every man and woman at 12 where against Snow. They had lived with the horror of starvation, death and injustice before, and as a mining district, their possibilities of living of the nature, were really small. Some brave mens and women gave themself for their brothers in spirit, because they knew the revolution was going to stay alive if the mothers and fathers teach their childrens that once they were free and that they were going to be again.

Once the dictatorship was fully installed, lands were given to the richest. The Capitol was disgustingly rich again and the rest of the district returned to their old sistem, the coal mine was reopen at 12 and Mr and Mrs Everdeen had to leave their little farm and return to live at the "rebuilded" shacks of The Seam. He went to the mines again, and she started to worry about the food and the money for their upcoming baby.

Six years later, oppressive system remained, they were still poor and the ones who had a little more, because their families used to have a little more, were as poor as them, the only difference was the roof above their heads, while at The Town, they had solid houses, the shacks at The Seam were full of holes. And the food wasn't nearly enough.

The Districts were closed again, no one could leave, and that was the reason of Katniss questions, if birds could go everywhere, why couldn't she? Her parents always talked when they went to the ocean, and she wanted to go too.

Katniss was going to start school the very next day, at dinner she was anxious and it was almost a nightmare to put her to sleep, but her mother, with her wise hands, gave her a bath with relaxing oils and sang softly while she put her daughter in bed. She walked outside the room of her big daughter and a single tear escaped her eyes, Katniss was going to go to school, and her other daughter was growing fast. She was worried about their situation, but once she heard her husband softly singing to their baby daughter, she smiled and her heart heated with love "We are going to be ok, we have love and determination, our daughters are going to be fine" she thought, and she kept that in mind once she went to bed.

Katniss eyes shot opened once she heard his father near her door when he was on his way to the kitchen. She quickly put on her sweater and walked barefoot and quietly to the kitchen, where her father was making tea with some mint leaves and started a small fire on their fireplace. She watched him quietly and came closer. He heard her when the wooden floor creak. He laughed at the expression of his daughter, like she was frozen, she kept her leg on the air, unable to give another step once she realized she got caught

-You walk like a cat, my little Katniss- he said softly, trying not to wake the baby and his wife that were still asleep. It was nearly 6 in the morning- come to the fireplace, I'll give you some tea and bread before I go- Katniss walked slowly trying her best not to make any noice and placed herself in front of the fire. Her father gave her a mug of tea and and a loaf of the flat grain bread, slightly toasted and with a thin layer of honey. They ate in silence, but he realized something was on Katniss mind

-Are you nervous?- he asked while she had the last bite of bread

-I'm not nervous, I want to go now- she said almost too loud, she giggled and climbed to her father lap. He seated her on his legs and looked at her. She was a lot like him, dark hair, grey eyes and olive skin, but her nose, those round lips and rosy cheeks were just like the ones of his beautiful wife

- You're going to make a lot of friends, make sure to be polite, say "thank you", "please" and be obedient with your teacher- he said to her while kissing her forehead and putting her on the couch- I have to go now, go wake your mommy- he kneeled and kiss her cheek- have fun today, when I get home I want every detail- he said while giving her a hug, and her small arms were around his neck while she whispered

-I'll see you at dinner daddy- she smiled and kissed him in the cheek.

Mrs. Everdeen took her little daughter on her arms while Katniss was clenching her dress, she was nervous, she could tell, she was anxious to go , and she was giving the example while she started to walk faster and clenching her mother dress harder, like saying "hurry up mommy"

-Here we are- she said when they arrived school. It was full with kids with their mothers, some of them where crying on their mother skirts, others where looking around anxiously, or running around the place already. Mrs. Everdeen did her best to kneel in front of her daughter with the baby on her arms. Katniss was smiling and started to bounce a little on her feet

-Ok, Katniss- she said and gave her daughter outfit a last look, the braids were good, the dress was meticulously ironed, the socks were white and the shoes where clean. She looked beautiful, and with that smile, she was sure she was going to arrive home telling her she had a lot of friends, she smiled to herself and gave her daughter a half hug and kissed her on the cheek- have a fun day, my love, be nice with everyone

-Yes mommy- she said and kissed her back, she looked her little sister, with those blond curls and big blue eyes so similar to her mother and kissed her little cheek- Bye Prim, when I get home I'm going to tell you everything I learned today- and with that she entered running to the school, saying "hello" to every kid she saw on her way to her classroom, where Miss D. , her red haired teacher with severe glasses, was waiting for her to take her to the classroom.

Katniss sat on the table with three other kids, a blonde girl who looked like an angel with her white dress, a dark haired boy who was sucking his thumb while some tears were still on his cheeks and a blond boy with soft curls and big blue eyes that were staring at her. Katniss didn't notice that and started talking to them

-Hello, my name is Katniss- she said with a smile once she seated on the table

-Hello, I'm Madge- the blonde girl said smiling to her

-Whats your name?- Katniss asked to the dark haired boy, he started to cry again and leave the table- Did I do something wrong?- she ask while she watched the boy running to their teacher

-I think he peed himself- the blond boy said while looking at the chair beside him. In fact, there was pee. He wrinkled his nose and start laughing softly when Madge moved her chair away from the pee with an "eeeeugh". Katniss listened carefully, never heard a laugh as nice as the one from that boy. She smiled at the boy and start laughing too

-That's gross- Katniss said. The blond boy was trying his best to keep away from the peed chair- Do you want to seat next to us?- she asked. The boy moved his chair while he nodded eagerly

-I'm Peeta- he said with a bright smile.

And that is how everything started. Every day they sat together, Peeta, Madge and Katniss were the best friends ever. For years they were inseparable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is the second chapter of my first HG fic. I used to write fanfiction many years ago and now I'm feeling inspired again! English is not my native language so writing this is a double work, and I'm trying to do it the best that I can, I hope you like it! Any positive critic will be more than welcomed. Enjoy it!

* * *

Mr. Everdeen wasn't right about 13 helping them soon. Five years later, they were poor and struggling to stay alive like all the other Districts. But the resistance was just getting ready, every night there were secret meetings. 12 was full of Snow oponents, they were careful about that, keeping it normal for the Peacekeepers, only showing them poor and hungry people trying to survive. Underneath, they were a solid force.

Almost oblivious to these topics, Katniss was an eleven, almost twelve, years old girl, who was starting to feel how things change when you grow. Peeta was still her best friend, while Madge was acting oddly nervous and morose. She was nervous when Peeta was near to her and all of the sudden she was angry with Katniss, acting a little bitchy. But Katnisss couldn't resist the urge of teasing Madge

-I think you like him- Katniss said one afternoon after school when they were watching a soccer game between 6th and 8th grade. In the 6th grade team, Peeta was the best player, really fast and sneaky while he made his way to the opposite arc, making points for his team. The boys from 8th grade were fast too, but their long and skinny limbs were against them, adolescence wasn't really kind with them so far.

-What?!- Madge said with a high voice, her cheeks coloring fast. She let out an angry snort- you're crazy! He is our friend, also...I think he likes you better- that last part was almost a whisper. Katniss raised and eyebrow and looked at her friend with a smirk.

- Madge, please, boys like all girls- Katniss was lying. She knew Peeta liked her more than the other girls, she could feel it. Things were changing between them, and she wasn't really sure if she liked it that way. And also she didn't want Madge to know this, for all that she knew, she would be capable to slap her face.

Katniss noticed the 8th grade boy running in front of her. His name was Gale, he was the older son of one of her father best friends, Mr Hawthorne. They were neighbors at The Seam. And he was staring at her with those grey Seam eyes.

-That boy creeps me out- she whispered while Gale was running against Peeta to get the ball

-He is cute- Madge said playfully. Peeta kicked the ball into the arc and the game was over. He went to where his friends were seated.

-Hey girls- he said, sweat from the exercise was covering his face - did you watched the whole game?

-Yeah, you're running faster and faster every year- Katniss said while she stood up. Madge was trying to hide her blush and was looking at the grass.

-Thanks - he said with a smirk- well I'm going home, Madge if you wait a few minutes I can walk with you- they both lived in The Town, all the other way of The Seam, Katniss home

-O-ok- Madge mumbled- Peeta took Katniss arm and came closer to her ear and whispered

-I'll see you at the meadow tomorrow- and with that he jogged back to the boys bathrooms. Katniss hoped Madge hadn't notice that little interaction between them or the blush that was growing on her cheeks.

Katniss and Peeta had a sort of ritual every Saturday. They went to the meadow in the morning, where she showed him some plants, flowers and trees that were in her family book, so he could learn about nature and he teached her how to draw. Katniss always teased him that he wasn't brave enough to pass the fence, even when he did it one day, but came back quickly. She knew that needed a lot of nerve, everyone talked about how dangerous the woods were. For Katniss the woods were her home, a safe place to be herself. And she was eager to take Peeta to the lake at summer vacations. For some reason, Madge was never mentioned when they were together, and they never thought to invite her, she was always too clean and was alergic to almost everything in nature. Also she had private lessons of piano, drawing and embroidery on weekends. Her father was the Mayor and she needed and deserved a good education, so said her mother. So weekends were pure boredom for her.

-Madge I have to go now, Prim must have finished her drawing lessons- Katniss said quickly and started to run to the school building behind her- Have a nice weekend!- she yelled to her friend who was still sitting on the ground. Katniss turn around and headed to the school before seeing the way her friend was looking at her. And that was with unmistakable envy. Madge Undersee had never had fun on weekends. And she could never be what Katniss was, a free spirit.

4 years later...

The sun was shining up in the sky, it was almost noon. The water of the lake was disrupted by a teenage boy doing a cannonball

-Oh, come on Peeta!- a girl yelled from the shore, she was in her underwear enjoying the sun- that was laaame!- the boy emerged with a grin and started to walk slowly to her

- Oh really? You think so?- he said with a playfull voice- Then why don't you try to splash some more water, Katniss?- he went out completly and came to her and shaking his head, splashing her

- Stooop!- she yelled and pushed his friend pulling him down. He fell and laughed while took her in his arms tickling her. All of the sudden she was above him, and they were poorly dressed. Their faces were close..so close, she could feel his breath and his hands were resting in her waist. They were looking at each other and the air felt like electricity. This sort of thing were happening often, everytime they accidentally touched, it felt like fire- a good fire, but non of them had made any romantic move. Katniss and Peeta were good friends, people talked a lot and said things about them, but they were ok with it because nothing had happened between them. But this little encounters when their bodies felt full of fire and electricity were real and they could not deny it.

-Sure, I can do it better than you, Mellark - Katniss said softly, breaking the charm between them. Peeta smirked, and Katniss rolled herself from Peeta "_Breathe, calm down dammit!"_ she thought and she made her way to the rock that served as a trampolin. He was seated between the small house behind him and the lake shore, enjoying both sun and shadow, so she couldn't really say if he was looking at her, but she could definitely feel it.

Peeta was in fact looking at her, he was feeling more and more attracted to her, thinking of her, staring at her, loosing his mind for the girl he knew since he was five. He had seen her grow, become a beatiful young girl who was driving him crazy with her smiles, with her scowl, her silent moves when they were at the forest, the laugh he loved to hear and mostly, her voice when she sang wich was a rare thing that she only did when she thought she was alone, or when she was too focused on something.

They were both fifteen, and they had very different bodies now, and also not so innocent minds , so their swimming trips became more and more awkward, since none of them had swimsuits. Katniss was wearing a light green bra and green panties. She had a very beautiful body, even when she was lacking some pounds like almost everyone in Panem, but her muscles were defined, she loved running and hunting was a good excercise, and in the hot months, she could swin in the lake. People didn't knew about this lake, her father had only showed it to her. And Katniss had showed it to Peeta the second time they went into the woods together when they were twelve years old. She teached him how to swim and they spent the afternoon eating peaches at the shore of the lake. It became a ritual, as soon as the weather was nice, they went to the lake, and through the years, they noticed their own body changes. Peeta himself was a muscular boy , the work on the bakery was not easy . He had to get up very early and start to lift and carry heavy flour bags, moving heavy bread trays, all at the heat of the ovens, but it was ok for him, he was strong and he really liked the bakery.

Katniss was at the edge of the rock and yelled

-You're gonna regret your words, Mellark!- Peeta smiled and watched his gorgeous friend jumping to the lake and splashing all over. He clapped once she emerged to the surface

- 10 points! Beautiful, excellent! You should be a pro!- Katniss came out of the water and seated beside her friend. And then it happened again. The electricity when her arm touched lightly Peeta's arm. She felt him stiff and her face was on fire, that small amount of flesh that was in contact was burning.

"_CALM DOWN_" they both thought. Peeta cleared his throat and stood up, stretching his back. Katniss couldn't stop staring at him, he was so handsome, blond curls, a nice and muscular body, a smile that could melt hearts and change minds if wanted. Katniss didn't notice when this small things started to have an effect on her, she only knew that one day when they were at the meadow almost a year ago, she was staring at him when he was concentrated on a drawing. Then she was looking at his lips, the line of his jaw, the small freckles that he had on his cheeks, the blond long lashes and the blond curls that were too long and she was anxious to touch. It hit her on that very moment that she had a crush on the boy she knew since the first day of school and always gave her a cupcake for her birthday. She knew Peeta was popular between the girls of the school, but he remained by her side, always hanging out on Saturdays. She was lucky to have him, so she was a little hurt that he had not ask her to go to the Spring Festival yet.

Before their electricity exchanges, it was a normal thing to go together as friends, they went with Madge when she was still living in 12, even when things were a little tense between them . The Mayor's daughter was sent to a private institute in The Capitol when they were thirteen. The first spring she came back, everything was different. She was a beautiful girl who had changed very much, she had curves, her hair was glowing and her clothes were at fashion. Katniss felt a fire inside her, a bad fire, when she saw her former friend, giving Peeta a tight hug. Peeta's face was priceless when he saw Katniss sending lightnings to Madge.

Thirteen years old Katniss was skinny and her body had the smallest amount of curves, her bones were sharp and her hair wasn't as beautiful as Madge's hai. Needless to say, that Spring Festival was very tense between them. So now Katniss was a little worried, she knew Madge was going to come now, last year she missed it because she was participating in some Capitol Beauty Pageant. No, she wasn't a little worried, she was almost sick worried to see how Madge was now.

-So, I'll pick you up at 5?- Peeta said without facing her. He knew he could melt in front of her if he saw her beautiful grey eyes or her lightly dressed body again. Keeping his mind and his body in control in front of her was a struggle.

-Oh, ok- Katniss said softly, she smiled and started to dress up again. She left her hair dry before putting it back to her signature braid. Peeta loved when she was wearing it loose, but he never dared to tell her.

They walked back to The Seam, sometimes Peeta had lunch with the Everdeens on Saturdays, when he and Katniss came back with some fish or vegetables. When they arrived at the front of Katniss's house, her father was outside talking to Mr. Hawthorne. Her mother was inside cooking and singing softly. Prim was on the porch, drawing with some coal sticks and with an ugly little cat at her feet. Peeta loved the Everdeen's house, they were a lovable family. His house was nice, but with two older brothers and a nervous and moody mother, things weren't calm all the time. Except when his mother had headaches, then, the house was as silent as it could be

-Prim, please don't tell you're gonna keep that thing!- Katniss said once they crossed the small fence.

-His name is Buttercup, ok? And he is a nice cat...he will be- she corrected and started to laugh at the lame meows of the ugliest cat ever.

Mr. Everdeen and were so into their world, whispering with their eyebrows scowling that it took a moment for them to realice that the kids where laughing at the cat

-Peeta, my boy, is nice to see you- Mr. Everdeen shook his hand

-Mr. Everdeen, Mr. Hawthorne- Peeta greeted

-How are your parents? I heard your mother was sick this week- said Mr. Everdeen. It was true, Peeta's mother suffered terrible headaches. Her family always thought it was a side effect of her nerves and her bad mood, but they were becoming a usual and sudden thing with no explanation, so Katniss mother always sent some herbs and tonics to help her.

When the two women were young, they used to be very good friends, until Peeta's father asked Mrs. Everdeen hand in marriage. She was already in love with Katniss father so she didn't accept him. Peeta's mother got married with him instead, they were a lovely couple, but she always felt jealous and hurt because she wasn't the first option. Years later, the two women start their friendship again, the revolution was a bigger cause than their romantic issues. They weren't exactly friends, but they helped each other families the best way that they could. Peeta's father traded Mr. Everdeen game and Mrs. Everdeen sent medicine.

-Yeah, she's been having awful headaches this week, but with Mrs. Everdeen tonics she's feeling a lot better- Peeta said. Mrs. Everdeen emerged from the house with a small paper bag in her hands

- Hello, Peeta- she said giving him a short hug- this is for your mother- she handed him the paper bag - Are you staying for lunch? I have fish and boiled potatoes- The main reason for Peeta to lunch with them on Saturdays, it was to help him avoid the bad mood his mother used to have after the headaches

- Thank you Mrs. Everdeen, but I have to go, I promised my father that I would helped him, but I'll come back for Katniss at 5 if you don't mind- Mrs. Everdeen smiled as an answer and Peeta turned to leave. Katniss went out with him, walking trough The Seam.

When they passed in front of the Hawthorne's house, Katniss saw Gale seated outside the front door with a knife and a half skinned squirrel. They exchanged polite nods. Katniss could felt Gale staring at her while she passed with Peeta by her side

-What's up with him?- Peeta said once he noticed the guy was staring at them like a hawk

-Huh?- Katniss didn't felt like talking about him with Peeta. She always felt a weird vibe from the older son of the Hawthorne's, but she couldn't put her finger on what was exactly. She was almost completly lost on what boys concerned. Almost, because the only one that got her eye was the one walking with her

They arrived at the end of path. Peeta took one of her hands and looked at her. Katniss could felt something different, something that wasn't foreign to her, but she was sure had never felt or seen from Peeta. Jealousy.

-I'll see you at five- he said and lean to kiss her cheek, like he used to do. But instead, his lips came close to the corner of her mouth. Katniss felt like flown away. Her cheeks flush red and a wide smile spread on her face

-See you at five- Katniss kissed him back, the same way he had done just seconds ago, right on the corner of his mouth. Peeta smiled while she was kissing him and brought her closer to him, feeling each other hearts beating like drums, hard against their chests.

-I can't wait to see you in a dress- he whispered playfully on her ear. Katniss Everdeen wasn't a girl of dresses, she hated them because she couldn't sit on the ground, run properly or cross the fence. No, Katniss always wore trousers, boots and loose blouses. Peeta always teased her when she was in girly dresses at the Festival. But right now, that wasn't a joke, he was actually looking forward for it. This last year, things were different between each other, and he was hopeful about this night in particular. At the Spring Festival, people had to wear their best clothes, because they never knew when they could be the luckiest District of Panem. Each year, Snow visit one of the Districts by surprise for a few minutes, giving them a speech and leaving. If they were lucky enough, then the food and the drinks would be more than plenty. But after all the food and the dances, District 12 traditionally made a bonfire, were some local musicians played old songs. But what Peeta was really looking forward, was the last part of the night, when young couples danced around the fire or sneak out to the meadow. This night was almost like a free pass, parents didn't care if they arrived late and the Peacekeepers were usually drinking in the dark, trying to have some fun. It was the perfect chance to tell her what he was feeling for her. Tonight he wanted to kiss her.

-I can't wait for tonight- she whispered and ran to her house. She wasn't this kind of girl, she was a tough girl who hunted with her father, skinned squirrels and shot arrows, but right now, her heart was pumping hard, her face blushing and her head was calling one thought like a mantra "_Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta"_.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, well, this chapter is longer than the others, and the real drama is just coming along! once again, I repeat that english is not my native language, so the work is twice hard. Comments and constructive reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

Mrs. Everdeen was waiting for Katniss so they could start their lunch. Prim was playing outside with the cat and her husband was entering the house with a worried expression, his face full of concern. Things were really difficult for everyone at 12, they keep waiting for 13 to make an appearence, but nothing happened, just rumours. And everything was still the same, the conditions of the mine were bad, the money was scarce. The food was enough, thanks to Katniss, who would hunt after school a few days a week, and on Sundays both father and daughter were the whole day at the woods, looking for roots and meat. But that wasn't enough for the Everdeens, they were doomed to poverty, they could never leave The Seam and their daughters were never going to be able to decide what they wanted for their lives if the system was not overthrown

Mrs. Everdeen placed her small and soft hand in her husband face, searching for his look

-I need you with your head up high- she said- we love you, we need you to go trough this, together as a family- He knew what she was talking about. The men in 12 were expecting Snow at the Spring Festival very soon, not this year, but soon. They had guts and determination. And explosives. But they needed allies, more people to come and help them. 13 hadn't comunicate with them in months and they were afraid that resistance weakened

-I know, I'm trying- he said - but I need to fight against this if I want a better life for my girls- The plan was simple, but risky. If anyone was going to kill Snow, he was killing himself too. And Mr. Everdeen had thought about it more than once, replaying it in his head over and over again to see any gate, any way to get out without being killed, but it was impossible without the strenght to fight back. It was a suicidal plan, but it was the only way.

-I know- she said softly, pulling back a dark curl that was falling in front of his grey eyes- I want the same, but right now, focus on our childs. Prim has the ugliest cat on the world on her hands... and I think that Katniss is going to surprise us very soon- this last sentence was made with a playfull tone. Mr. Everdeen looked at her blankly

-What do you mean? how Katniss is going to surprise us?- he said. His daughter was a good kid, she had good grades, no problems at school and had a few good friends. Madge Undersee was a good girl even if she wasn't in town anymore. And that Mellark boy, always so present in her life, always kind, always smiling, always...always around her.

-Oh no, oh no no no- he said releasing his wife, she was laughing softly while she watched him with and amused face- How? When? How?- he babbled

-Nothing's happened..yet- she said trying to calm her husband. "How could he be so clueless?" she thought - Peeta is a very good boy, and he cares about her, I'm sure is gonna be fine

-But she's fifteen! She's too young!- he said- and when did this happened? She was eight years old yesterday- he said and sat on a chair, his hands on his face- when did she grew up? how is it that I have to be worried about a boys?

-Katniss is smart, she would never notice a bad boy, we have to trust her- she said and seated on his husband lap - you had a girlfriend at fifteen, she wouldn't be doing anything that you haven't done already- she said with a smile

-Thank God I have you, I would be the worst father, completly oblivious at how fast my girls grew- he said and kissed her fully on the mouth

-Oh come on, not on the table!- Katniss yelled at them as she entered the house just when they were kissing.

At four o'clock, Katniss was getting out the tub and went to the bedroom that she shared with Prim, and now with that thing that could barely be called a cat.

-Mom left you this- Prim pointed an blue indigo dress, very soft and kind of shinny- she said it is silk, have you ever seen this one before?- she asked while she caressed the soft fabric. Katniss had never seen it before

-No- she said and grabbed her underwear. Her mother had left it on the bed beside the dress. New pale blue panties and a pale blue bra with some flowers embroideries- What is it with her? This is new and this dress hadn't been used in years

-She must think this night is special- Prim said without thinking. She looked at her suspiciously - Katniss, please, you almost float around Peeta- Katniss blushed immediatly remembering what had happened a few hours ago.

-I don't know what you're talking about, we are just friends- she said quickly while she brushed her long dark hair

-Maybe I'm just eleven... but that blushing, those secret smiles and the way that you two look at each other, talks loudly enough- she said giggling. Katniss grabbed a pillow and shot it in her direction, with enough force to make the giggles stop- I'm serious Katniss, he really likes you... and you like him too- Katniss blushed even more, was she being that obvious?

-Prim...ooooh whatever- she said mortified and she seated beside her sister- yeah, I like him and I think he likes me too, I'm all nerves right now- she said and buried her face on the pillow she had used as a weapon- we've been friends for so long that I'm scared of this feeling, it could ruin us...I couldn't bear loosing him

-That wont happen- Prim said grabbing her hand between her small ones- He likes you for real, and you are going to look so beautiful that I'm sure he will kiss you right here at the door- Katniss started laughing nervously. Right at that moment her mother entered the room with a soft knock

-Prim, the tub it's ready for your bathe, I'll help Katniss- she said. Prim gave her sister a big smile from behind her mother and blowed her a playfull kiss. Katniss rolled her eyes at her.

-Mom, this clothes are really pretty, are sure you want me to wear it now?- Katniss said while her mother helped her with the dress

-Of course, we have to wear this nice clothes, god knows we don't get to see beautiful things very often at the district- said while zipping the dress. It fitted her daughter perfectly. Katniss went to the mirror hanging on the wall

-It's beautiful- she whispered and ran her hand trough the dress that fitted around her small waist and loose around her hips, long enough to cover her knees. The shoulders were covered with three stripes of fabric and the chest part was slightly low, but not revealing. It was the most beautiful dress that Katniss had ever wore and althoug she felt a little weird wearing something so elegant, she felt mature, like a woman instead of a skinny child, the dress fitted her perfectly.

-You look gorgeous- her mother said- I would like to braid your hair- Katniss smiled, her mother had the most agile fingers when it came to hairdos, always doing some intrincate patterns with small braids around buns and or twisting her hair with ribbons to make her curls bigger and beautiful. She took her time, doing an intrincate pattern of braids that ended up in a bun. It wasn't a child hairdo, and it was perfect for the dress. When Prim entered the room, her jaw fell almost to the floor

-You look so beautiful- she said almost out of breath- Daaad you need to see her!- she yelled. Mr. Everdeen entered the room a few second later, wearing an old but clean suit. He blinked a few times and then his jaw fell open too. Mrs. Everdeen had used the same dress when she was 16-17 years old, just when he met her and fell for her at the Spring Festival.

-My child...- he said and took his daughter hands- you look absolutely gorgeous- he kissed her on the cheek and gave his wife a knowing look. Their daughter was no longer a child, but a blossoming young woman- what am I going to do with all of the boys that are going to be around my daughter?- he whined

As always, Peeta knocked the door of the Everdeens's at 5 o'clock, like every other year. But this one was different. His mother had made him wear one of his brother old suits, wich she had modified to fit him perfectly. He looked older, mature. And also, he had the feeling that this year, he wasn't going to be able to _be_ with Katniss like all the other years, because now, he wanted her as a girl, not as a friend.

Prim appeared on the door, wearing a white dress and a blue ribbon on her blond hair. Peeta smiled at the kid, she was different from Katniss, with her pale skin, blue eyes and blond hair, she looked more like his sister instead of Katniss's.

-Prim, you look beautiful- he said. Prim laughed and mumbled "you better hold your breath". And she appeared. Peeta had to blink a few times and his heart started to beat like crazy, and it almost melted when the girl in front of him smiled at his expression

-Katniss...you look...you look really gorgeous- he said almost like a whisper. Katniss laughed and walked to him.

-Thank you, you look really nice too, I've never seen you wearing this suit- she said putting her hand on his shoulders. She was a few inches smaller than him, but with the shoes she was wearing, she was almost at the same eye level.

-It's kind of new- he said. Mr. Everdeen was behind his daughter, looking at them with a crooked smile- Mr. Everdeen, Mrs. Everdeen, if you don't mind I'll walk with Katniss to the square- he said. He had never been this formal with them. He used to go almost running, took her by the hand and scurried out the door, shouting their goodbyes. But now, he wanted to do things properly. He wanted their approval on whatever was going to happen between them.

-Go on kids, we'll see you at the square- Mrs. Everdeen said with a smile while she handed Katniss a blue scarf of a thin and light material.

Katniss took Peeta's arm once they were outside the house. The breeze was warm and the square was full with people. The celebrations of the arrival of the Spring started at 6 with a dance, but before that, people gathered to eat and drink in the small shops that were installed.

They were having a good time, teasing each other like friends and suddenly the mood changed dramatically with just touching a hand. The intense look on their eyes or just some weird silence between them, was full of unspoken thoughts.

While both Everdeens and Mellarks were having dinner at one table, and laughing at something Prim was telling about her new cat, Katniss catched a glimpse of that shinny blond hair. Her face paled. It was Madge Undersee, her former friend, looking like a godess in a long tight white dress of a light and shiny fabric showing her espectacular and, now voluptuous, figure. Her blond hair was falling in a cascade of curls all the way to her hips. She was wearing makeup that made a smoky effect around her blue eyes, she looked misterious, gorgeous and like a grown woman.

Katniss felt like a child when she looked at herself, all the selfconfidence she had felt, went to the ground at the sight of Madge. Peeta caught her staring at her.

-Is _that_ Madge?- he said in a whisper. She looked beautiful, but for him, it looked like she tried too much, catching too much attention with that long white dress. Katniss cleared her throat and shift on her seat awkwardly

-Yes..that's her- she said . She didn't wanted to face Peeta, she didn't wanted to see in his eyes that Madge was breathtaking beautiful and that he wanted her instead of the poor excuse of a woman that she was, wearing that old dress. She knew she looked nice, but right next to Madge, she felt like an ugly bug

-She looks like she's been out of home waaaay to long- he said trying to find Katniss eyes- kind of forced, don't you think?- Katniss was still with her eyes glued to the food. She started to bounce her leg nervously. Peeta put his hand on her knee.

-Are you ok?- he said. Katniss was feeling like her eyes were on fire, the tears were trying to escape, but she took a deep breath. There was no way that Madge Undersee and her Capitol looks were going to ruin her night. Beside, Peeta was right next to her, trying to comfort her and his hand was on _her_ knee.

-Yeah, fine- she said and looked at him. His expression wasn't the one she was expecting a few moments ago. Peeta was looking at her with kind and lovable eyes. And there it was again, the electric charge

At that very moment, the music began. People started to clap their hands at sound of the band that was starting to play. Peeta stood up and took katniss hand, guiding her to the dance floor. Both families were still on the table, watching them walk hand in hand

-Well, I have to say I'm not impressed- Peeta's father said with a laugh. He was a kind man, well liked in the Disrict. He put his arm around the shoulders of his wife, the woman was drinking a cup of tea, looking at her son- She's becoming a very beautiful young woman, Everdeen

-Oh don't even tell me- Mr Everdeen said with a laugh- I'm still thinking she's eight years old

-They are going to be fine- Mrs Mellark said softly, she was a petite woman, with very tired blue eyes- he will take care of her, I know he adores her- she stood up slowly- I'm going home, this loud music isn't helping with my head- she said. took his wife hand and they said their goodbyes, leaving at the Everdeens watching how their daughter danced in small circles with Peeta.

Katniss and Peeta were dancing a traditional dance were they change partners. Katniss was laughing loud when Peeta started to dance with a really small girl with red hair, who was trying to put her arms around Peeta, he had to almost kneel to dance with her. And then her heart stopped. Madge was the next change for Peeta. She almost stopped dancing, but her waist was trapped by some big hands and she could smell some pine and earth. It was Gale Hawthorne

-Oh, Gale- she said while they were dancing- hello

- Hey- he said with a small smile. He was handsome, he was wearing a suit that fitted him perfectly. But Katniss was trying to steal glances of the semi-godess that was dancing with Peeta now. She was talking to his ear and pulled back to watch his expression. Peeta's face was blushing and he started to laugh shyly

-Who the hell she think she is?- Katniss said, she didn't even remember she was dancing with Gale

-What?Who?- he asked. Katniss faced him and blushed

-I'm sorry, I was thinking out loud- she said and stole another glance of Madge laughing and touching Peeta's arm way too much. Gale followed her glance and raised an eyebrow

-She's trying too hard- he said- she looks fake- Katniss looked at him trying to found out the lie in his eyes. But he was being honest.

-You think? She looks like a godess- she said and tried hard not to look at them and focus on Gale. Peeta looked on her direction and felt his heart clenching, but Madge was talking and touching him, forcing him to give her fake an shy smiles. He was trying hard not to tackle him and take Katniss away from him. So he focused on whatever Madge was saying.

-She looks... nice, but he is an asshole if he falls for her- Gale said and looked at Katniss directly on the eyes - If I was him, I would never looked at her- there it was again, that awkward vibe from him. But now, it was spoking clearly. Gale liked her. She drop her gaze and cleared her throat, thinking hard on what to say. Fortunatly, the music stopped

-This could be really out of place- Gale said without taking his hands from Katniss waist- but if he hurts you, I'll kick the shit out of him- and with that he left, leaving Katniss with the answer right at the tip of her tongue "And who do you think you are, my brother?my friend?" she was pissed, he didn't even talked to her and now was offering her his services as a bodyguard-wannabe boyfriend?. She turned and felt the unmistakable scent of perfume, an extremly rare thing at the District, spending money on perfume was an extravagance and no one could afford it. Except for her...

- Katniss how are you?- Madge said with an inflicted voice while her arms entrapped her in an awkward and perfume-intoxicating hug

-Madge, it's been so long- Katniss said with the same fake voice. If this girl wanted to play dumb, she could do it too- you look beautiful- she said and gave her a good look. She was wearing too much makeup, but she still looked like a beauty queen. Peeta appeared, holding two cups on his hands. He tried to look at Katniss, but she was very focused on Madge, with an almost too wide smile on her face, very un-Katniss

-Oh thank you, handsome- Madge took one cup and put her perfectly glossy lips on it- all this dancing got me thirsty- Peeta let out a polite smile that didn't reach his eyes and handed the other to Katniss. She almost ripped his hand out with the glass on it

-So tell me, what's been going on in this place- Madge said and hooked her right arm with Katniss and the left with Peeta, making sure he was almost squeezed by her side- Peeta you would literally die at The Capitol museums- she said without giving them time to answer- they are absolutely goooorgeous, and we have so many cultural and social events to attend every week- she said while bouncing her hips seductively as she walked to the refreshments table. All the eyes were on her, some of them curious, and some of them full with admiration, even desire. She was doing her best to show them she was no longer a child, but a refined woman from the Capitol. Katniss felt her dinner trying to make an appearance. She thought maybe vomiting on her dress could shut her up

-I bet you do- Peeta said- what are you planning to do, Madge?

-Oh, I don't know yet, but I'm definitly staying at The Capitol- she said- the thing is, that I'm kind of lonely..- she gave him a sad puppy look- I have a lot of fantastic friends, but sometimes, I miss a familiar face, a familiar voice or a familiar embrace- she said and started to caress Peeta's arm. He shifted uncomfortable, Katniss was looking at him, wishing that looks could kill.

-Why don't you come back then?- he said- I'm sure your parents miss you- Madge let out giggle and squeezed his arm a little

-Oh Peeta, I don't think so, you see, beauty it's not apreciated in this District-she said- there's nothing worth to look at here- she said giving Katniss a raised eyebrow and the most fake smile on the world. Katniss gave her the same smile, trying hard not to punch her right on her perfect face, and Madge walked away to talk with a group of older girls that were staring at her with enthusiasm and started to compliment her as soon as she walked to them.

-She's...well she's different- he said

-What piece of..- Katniss frase was interrupted by Peeta's eyes. He looked at her and took her hand

-Don't waste our time in someone like her- he said

-Our time?- she said. Her eyes were still fixated on the blond girl who laughed so false, that she was about to vomit again.

-Yes, our time, because I want to dance with you, not talk to that girl that used to be Madge- Peeta said.

The bonfire started, most of the adults were there, sharing lovable looks and enjoying the soft and romantic light of the fire. The music was in charge of a few men. Mr Everdeen started to sang a love song, he was looking at his wife and Mrs Everdeen was replaying their moments as young couple who had to struggle hard for their happiness. She was from The Town and knew him a little, but she fell completely in love with him when she heard him sang a the Spring Festival when she was 17. They started a secret romance and that same year she got pregnant. Her parents kicked her out of the house and she lost the baby. It was a hard start for a young couple, but with love and patience, they started their family.

Mr Everdeen voice danced soflty among the presents, warming their hearts. The lyrics talked about love and fight, it was an old song that was very fashionable when the good times had started, when they received decent houses, a fair amount of money and could work on whatever they wanted. Every good thing had been ripped from them by Snow. So this song had a double meaning, he was singing from heart, trying to warm their hearts with love, but also with hope to defeat their fear, to tear down every bad moment they had to live because of Snow.

Peeta was on a bench with Katniss by his side. She was looking at her father with a smile on her lips, softly humming the song she had heard her whole life. Young people from 12, knew the fight most of their parents gave a few years ago, but the meaning of this song was lost for them. Their goofy smiles and awkward attempts with their couples was a bigger deal. Peeta was looking at Katniss with awe. She looked beautiful at this light, her eyes were full of shines, her hairdo was little loose now, so some curls were tickling softly the back of her neck, the part of her body that Peeta was staring right now. He was fighting against his impulse of play with those loose curls. Instead he came closer and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Katniss looked down at their hands and her stomach felt full of butterflies.

-Are you ok?- Peeta whispered on her ear, tickling her neck with his breath. Katniss blushed and smiled. If someone could pay you for blushing..

-I'm sorry if acted a little crazy- she said and started to trace small circles with her thumb on Peeta's hand - it's just that..she looks so beautiful that I feel like a child when I'm with her. Like a child with her face full of dirt next to a beauty queen- she said. Peeta's heart melted a little, she was jelous of her.

-You look like a dream Katniss- he said. Mr. Everdeen had stopped singing and everyone clapped. Katniss stood up and took Peeta's hand

-Let's say goodbye- she said. Peeta raised an eyebrow- What's with the look? I though we were staying - Peeta didn't move and gave her a crooked smile. Everyone was clapping and congratulating Mr. Everdeen, it was the perfect time for a sneak out.

-Follow me- he said. Katniss blinked twice before a smirk took her face as she noticed what Peeta was suggesting

-We've never been at the forest at night- she said with a complicity smile. Peeta squeezed her hand while they made their way trough the people. When they were younger, they tried going to the forest at night, while everyone was at the Festival, but an old drunk man came out of nowhere yelling them to take their asses back to bonfire.

The night was warm, almost too warm. But neither Peeta or Katniss knew if it was the warm air, or their own bodies causing it, but they felt like they were in the middle of a summer day. The clouds were thick above their heads, but they didn't notice much as they made their way to the fence

-This is why I hate dresses- Katniss whispered while she had to lift it almost to her hips to avoid the dirt, revealing her smooth and muscular legs. Peeta looked at her with a big grin on his face.

-You should wear them more often- he said almost to himself, Katniss heard him whisper but didn't ask. They walked in silence, the woods were different at night, dangerous, so Katniss went to the hollow tree where her father had his bow, it was bigger than hers and made her feel safe.

There was no need to say where they were heading. The lake was their spot, their private place. The moon was reflecting on the smooth surface of the lake. That's when they noticed the big clouds surfing the sky. Without a word, Katniss entered to the small house and kneeled in front of the small fireplace, removing some leaves and looking for matches. Peeta came in after her, with some small wood logs on his hands

-I'll start a fire- he said. Katniss came closer and took the wood logs, putting them on the floor

-You'll ruin your suit, take it off- she said and started to unbutton his shirt. Peeta stopped breathing for a while as he watched her long skinny fingers doing it without hesitation, he catched her hand and whispered

-You'll ruin your dress too, take it off- he said and smiled at the expression of Katniss. It was dark, but he could bet that she was blushing. He removed his shirt and kneeled in front of the fireplace and began to light the fire.

When the fire was ready, he turned and saw Katniss dress on a chair. The house was really small, one bedroom, with the small fireplace, an old wooden chair and a few blankets that Katniss's father had brought on one winter.

Peeta went outside and saw Katniss on the water, her legs submerged, and she was looking at him, the moonlight illuminated lightly her face. She walked so quietly that he didn't heard her leaving the house.

-Come here, we've never swam at night- she said caressing the surface of the lake with her fingers, leaving traces - it's warm enough- Peeta took a deep breath and took off his shoes and pants, throwing them inside the house

"This is it" he thought as he entered the water. Katniss's hair was dripping, some time between he taking his shoes off and making his way to the lake, she had submerged completly. Her bra was almost see trough, her nipples were hard for the cold water and the wind of the night. His insides felt like lava.

-We should swim in silence- she said- who knows what animal is looking at us now- with a smile, she took his hand and lead him deeper on the lake. She was right, the water was warm, but for him it felt refreshing. They moved farther from the shore, enough to have their chests almost covered by the water.

-Katniss- he said while both of his hands went to her waist- I...I know we've been friends for many years- Katniss looked at him directly. He could see a small drop of water hanging from one of her long dark lashes

-You're my best friend- she said softly and came a little bit closer to him, the air was growing thick again, full of expectation. A warm wind came suddenly, making them both look at the trees on their backs. The clouds had covered the sky completely and a few drops were starting to disturb the water. Katniss got distracted by the sudden rain. Peeta's hand caressed her face and he leaned to her a little.

-I think we are more than ...friends- he said- I hope we are more than that- they were close, so close they were breathing each other. Katniss closed her eyes and felt Peeta's short intake of air before feeling his warm lips on her . Their bodies came flush against each other, closing any distance. Peeta's arms took her around her waist, caressing her from her waist to the small of her back. Katniss had both of her hand on the sides of Peeta's face, mesmerized with his warm and soft lips. Her hand went to the back of his neck and pull him a little closer, to deepen the kiss. Peeta opened his mouth and crossed the tip of his tongue on Katniss lower lip. She let out a moan and their tongues met. They both approached closer, if that was even possible. Peeta was touching every spot of Katniss body that he had dreamed. Her back, her neck, those loose curls, her waist, her hips and he went lower, grabbing her by her thighs. Katniss reacted at the touch, opening her knees, allowing the grab below her knees, placing her legs around Peeta's hips.

The kiss grew with passion. It was their first kiss, but the instict, the love and the confidence they had shared, made all flow. They looked at the house at the same time. The rain had fully started, like curtains of water.

Without words, Peeta started to walk to the house, with Katniss still on his arms, her legs locked around him. The feeling was almost too good to be truth, so they kept each other gaze and breathe each other breath, smelling the warm rainy night on their damp bodies, drunk with the feeling of being almost glued to each other.

They entered the house. Katniss put her feet on the floor, without removing her arms from Peeta's neck. She lifted on her feet a little and whispered on his ear.

-I want to kiss you for the rest of my life- Peeta pushed her towards him

-I wont go anywhere- he said with a smile on his eyes .Katniss kissed him softly on the neck and separated to grab the blankets that were on the house. She placed them in front of the fireplace and in one second, Peeta was almost tackling her to the ground, they were laughing and looking at each other. They rolled to their sides, looking at each other, legs tangled and their hands caressing each other constantly.

-Did you planned this?- Katniss asked. Peeta kissed her hand

-Not exactly, I knew I had to tell you today, hoping I could kiss you- Katniss smiled and leaned to kiss him shortly

-I'm glad you did it, I was going crazy around you- she said. Peeta chuckled

-Yeah, me too, I've been waiting to have you like this for a long time- He gently moved his hand to the back of Katniss neck and pulled her closer- And now I'm not going to let you go anywhere

The kisses were gentle at first, with their tongues touching lightly, and their hands never stopped touching at each other. In a swift movement, Katniss put her leg above Peeta's hip, bringing him closer to her. Peeta let out a groan and for her, it was like fuel. They were so close to each other, trying to catch a breath every time they separated their mouths to kiss from another angle, her mouth went to his neck and sucked lightly, testing him, knowing his sensitive spots. She felt him slightly moan, as he pressed his fingers on her lower back, she smiled and traced kisses all the way up to his ear, grabbing the soft lobe between her lips, biting softly. Peeta's reaction was inmediate, almost like a spasm he let out a moan and pressed his fingers harder, grabbing her ass. Katniss felt like she was burning, and a familiar sensation took place between her legs, and she pressed herself against Peeta.

Peeta kept his hands on Katniss ass, pressing her against him, and he was starting to grow hard. He should be embarrassed, but he wasn't, he had thought about this so many time on his head, that now, having the girl he wanted pressing herself against him, teasing, bitting and sucking his neck, was more than enough to loose his good manners.

His hands traveled from the back, to the thighs, to her hips and slowly up to the side of her breasts. Katniss grabbed his hand and Peeta's eyes opened. She was looking at him, with a blank expression

"_Too fast_" he thought and swallowed hard, he opened his mouth to apologize

-Katniss...- he started and stopped when he felt her move and one of her hands went to her back and unclipped her bra, throwing it to a side, releasing her chest. Without letting his gaze, she slowly moved Peeta's hand to the soft flesh of her breast. His mouth was slightly open, trying to breathe but it seemed like momentarily he had forgotten how to do it, because in the moment he felt the warm and silky skin of Katniss breast, his intake was like a groan . Katniss smiled at his expression and encouraged him with a passionate kiss.

Peeta started to massage her breast, testing and teasing her like she had done with his neck. He caressed her hard nipple slowly and Katniss let out a moan and her tongue became frantic, her body curling against his, grabbing his ass and slowly she moved her hand down, touching him where he was hard and pulsating. Peeta let out a shaky breath against her neck and shuddered a little. He made his way down and kissed Katniss's breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue. Katniss grabbed his head, curling her fingers trough his hair and gasping and moaning as she slid her hand underneath the fabric and touched him directly, he bit her nipple lightly and groaned at the touch.

-Do you like it?- Katniss whispered, still touching him, fascinated with the reaction her touches were causing

-Y-you...have..n-no idea- he said. Katniss started to pull his underwear down, releasing the pressure. Peeta moaned in relief- ooooooh shit...

-I want to feel you- she said and kissed his neck. She pulled her own underwear down- and I want you to feel me- she touched him again, moving her hand up and down. Peeta gasped, and her name came out like a rough groan. Katniss smiled, and Peeta slid his hand down on her, touching her most sensitive spot, this caused her to moan and to grab him harder as he slid a finger inside her, curling it against her front.

-Oh goooooddd- they both said, laughing and moaning in a frantic and hot exchange of touches, sloppy kisses, hips rocking and limbs tangling, mouths biting and sucking, bringing each other to ecstasy.

A few minutes later, they were looking at each other with an expression of care and fascination for what they had experienced, the product of the touches and everything along. Maybe this situation could be awkward for many other teenage couples, after the first encounter and all the intensity they had experienced, things could be extremly uncomfortable. But they were not a couple of hormonal teenagers who got lead by they hormones, at least not much.

They cared about each other, had seen each other grow, change and go through rough stuff. Katniss and her very political father, who scared her with some of his thoughts about the government and what they should do to end it. Peeta and his parents trying to keep the bussines going, fighting, screaming awful things to each other daily, and now his mother seriously sick with no chance of treatment on the District. They both had been each other support, their valve of escape, or a shoulder to lay and not think of anything

Things were calm, gentle touches, small kisses. They were still on each other arms, slowly drifting to sleep, when Peeta thought at loud  
-I love you...- Katniss opened her eyes. He cleared his throat- I...I'm sorry- he said softly. Katniss smiled and shifted a little to look at him. The moon and the small fire illuminating his face, showing his features. He was looking at her like a child who has said a bad word. Incredibly innocent and pure, even after she heard him cursing and moan in pleasure just minutes ago

-Don't be sorry, silly- she said and kissed him- I love you too- she whispered in his ear. Peeta hugged her and rolled her, so she was above him

-You're so beautiful- he said looking at her- I want you, only you, always

-I want you, only you, always- she said back, kissing him with passion

-Then we should do something about it- he said between kisses. Katniss smiled while kissing him

-What do you have in mind?- she whispered as she started to rock her hips against him, feeling him hard again- we can do other things...- she purred

-Well- he said suddenly short of breath- uhm...- Katniss was licking his neck and he could feel her smiling, he was loosing his track of thought, she was driving him crazy - holy shit, Katniss

-Ok- she stopped and giggled- You wanted to say something- she looked at him on the eyes, trying to avoid his mouth, she knew she wouldn't resist longer without kissing him

-Well...I know we are only fifteen- he said- but...when the time comes...I would like to be with you...forever

-You have me forever, I'm yours- she said

-No...I mean it- he said, he removed his hands from her hips and cupped her face- when the time comes...would you marry me?-he asked. Katniss jaw opened- I mean, not now, in a few years... I mean, I love you, and..- she didn't let him finish and kissed him

-Of course- she said between kisses- yes, I would marry you, I will marry you right now if you want- they were laughing and kissing

-Tomorrow I'll talk to your parents then- he said. District 12 was very old fashioned on those topics. If a man wanted to marry a woman, he had to ask her hand. The engagement would be probably short, the sooner they got married, the better for the families. One mouth less to feed. Engagements between teenagers were also common, since they all knew each other, and they grew up together, it wasn't weird that they had long relationships, that turned into an engagement. And as soon as they turned 18, they could get married.

An hour later, they were crossing the fence. It was past midnight, but the music was still playing. They sneaked to The Seam, were they shared another passionate kiss outside Katniss's house, whispering promises, wishes and goodnights.

The very next morning, after Peeta talked with his own parents and ask his Dad to come with him, he was asking Katniss Everdeen hand in marriage in front of her parents.

-Ok- Mrs. Everdeen said with a smile on her face. Katniss was sitting next to Peeta, she could see her daughter glowing with happines- I think we all knew this would happen sooner or later, but you should date for a while, the engagement can be later, but I approve, absolutely approve - she said with a grin

-Well, I'm glad that it is you, Peeta- Mr. Everdeen said- and I really appreciate that you wanted to do things the proper way, you have my blessing- he shook Peeta's hand and he felt like he could breathe again. The look on Mr. Everdeen face was getting him nervous. laughed and stood up to embrace Katniss, he lifted her from the floor. Katniss gasped in surprise and started laughing too

-I'll have a daughter- he said as he placed her on the floor again. Katniss was blushing and her grin was so big that her face was hurting- My Katniss, I'm so glad for you two, I know everything is going to work between you, my kids - he said. Katniss smiled and let out a giggle.

Prim appeared from the bedroom, still half asleep

-What's going on?- she said. Buttercup was on her arms, hissing at everyone

-Little duck- Katniss said. Prim looked at her sister smiling like she had never seen it before. She opened her eyes and looked between Peeta and Katniss and her parents and . Her mind clicked and her jaw opened. She let out a very girly scream as she ran to her sister

Buttercup flew away, as Prim jumped up and down.


End file.
